Superación Personal
by Banghg
Summary: La vida puede dar muchas vueltas y así como nos dio todo puede arrebatárnoslo por un simple error. Ahora Lincoln tendrá que aprender a superar el pasado y recuperar los pocos restos de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Prologo**

 **…**

Nuevamente había llegado ese día del mes, aquel día en donde absolutamente todo lo daba nauseas. Sólo levantarse de la cama de madera astillada le producía malestares estomacales que ni el escritor más detallista podría llegar a describir aunque los padeciera tan mensualmente como él. Mirar el techo bajo de maderas verdes algo descolorido eran una tortura para los ojos y no deseaba nada más que cerrarlos y volver a dormir.

¿Para qué preocuparse por un día como podría serlo cualquier otro para cualquier idiota de las calles? ¿Qué hacia ese día diferente para él? Lincoln tenía derecho a ser como los demás pobres diablos mediocres que caminaban aquella mañana por la ciudad de Royal Woods. Daría lo que fuera por ser uno de los miles de holgazanes que deben de estar disfrutando de otras tres horas de sueño extra en sus camas calientes, rodeados de una familia tolerante o dispuesta a ayudarlo a madrugar de una patada.

Echaba mucho de menos esos tiempos.

Aquellos tiempos antes de que todo se fuera al diablo por… por las mismas razones que tiene que levantarse de una buena vez, darse una ducha y comer algo rápido antes de que el abuelo despierte. Quizás su abuelo no era como Lynn o Lola a la hora de despertarlo, pero sin lugar a dudas podía ser rudo cuando lo quería fuera de la cama. Ese pensamiento logró la sombra de una sonrisa, pero no duró mucho ante de poner los pies desnudos sobre el piso de madera pulida.

Su cuarto era el doble de grande comparado con aquel viejo armario remodelado que usó hasta los quine, pero le era mucho más incómodo. Dos años de dormir dentro de esas cuatro paredes y todavía no sabe que hacer con el espacio extra. Trató de llenar un poco los rincones con viejos comics de Ace y algunas figurillas de acción. Pero no logró nada que no fuera hacer la ver un poco menos vacía.

Toda la ropa que usaba era casi la misma actualmente y estaba perfectamente ordenada en el armario junto con algunas cajas de zapatos.

Además de una cama de madera y un armario de tamaño moderado para un adolescente de diecisiete años, el lugar también tenía su propio televisor sobre una mesilla del otro lado de la habitación, una pequeña laptop sobre el escritorio junto a la cama y dos sillas. Pero eso era todo. Y a veces Lincoln sentía que una o dos de aquellas cosas parecían estar de más.

Con un gran sentimiento de resignación, Lincoln se puso de pie y dejó al descubierto un cuerpo bien desarrollado, quizás un poco delgado pero en clara formación de sus músculos. Lincoln había comenzado a ejercitare un poco como parte de su terapia. Había sido un bien método para mantener su mente ocupada, pero nunca era por mucho tiempo.

Recogió una toalla y un cambio de ropa del armario y salió de su habitación de techo verde pisos de madera pulida. Hasta ahora no había sabido de que era esa madera, quizás pudiera averiguarlo haciendo una llamada a la recepción, ¿Pero desde cuando les importa eso? Ya podía ver a la chica de allá abajo mascar chicle con una sonrisa forzada mientras dice "no sé" de tal forma que cualquiera diría que le están chupando la vida.

-¿Por qué mierda me estoy preocupando por un estúpido piso de madera? –Se regañó mientras se dirigía al baño. –Por lo que me importa puede ser de caoba, abeto, teca o nogal. Es sólo madera.

Pero no quería pensar mucho en todo lo que le estaría esperando ese día. Preferiría estar parado frente a la clase con un maldito libro de francés y una mala redacción del Fantasma de la Opera a tener que salir al mismo lugar cada jodido mes. Pero no era decisión suya. Y de negarse no le depararía nada bueno, aunque su futuro ya está marcado de todas formas.

Y sólo tenía catorce años cuando todo pasó.

Es increíble como una familia puede ser destrozada tan rápido de un día para el otro. Toda la confianza reunida a lo largo de los años, las experiencias y el amor compartido entre todos ellos pueden irse al carajo en una noche. Encendió la regadera y dejó que las gotas de agua chocaran contra su piel. –¡Mierda! –Retrocedió un paso y miró la regadera con furia. –Puta porquería. –Le dio un ligero golpe y esperó a ver el vapor del agua caliente.

-Buen trabajo Lincoln –Murmuró –, esto te pasa por distraerte con los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez. ¿No podrías pensar algo nuevo para variar? –En ese momento tuvo un enorme deseo de gritarse a si mismo que no había nada más en lo que pudiera pensar, pero le fue imposible encontrar su propia voz mientras el vapor comenzaba a levantare en el baño del departamento. –Supongo que es un poco difícil pensar algo nuevo cuando se es tan amargado como yo. –Murmuró mientras comenzaba a humedecer sus blancos cabellos antes de aplicarles un poco de shampoo de ciruela.

La ducha duró lo suficiente para despertarlo completamente. Tuvo que secar su cuerpo con cuidado, pese a haber pasado tres años desde entonces y ya no tener nada malo, aun podía sentir como sus costillas se rompían nuevamente si presionaba muy fuerte el lado derecho de su torso aquel día del mes.

¿Un recordatorio?

¿Un castigo inconsciente?

¿Rencor?

-Ya no importa, maldición. Ya nada de eso importa. –Murmuró a su reflejo –De todas formas no las volveré a ver jamás –Su cabello blanco como la nueve había crecido hasta alcanzar sus hombros. Con mucho cuidado ató su cabello en una liga y la dejó correr hacia atrás. Finalmente se colocó con cuidado unos pantalones azul claro, deportivas de un verde oscuro, camisa blanca y una chaqueta anaranjada abierta. –, así es mucho mejor, ¿Verdad? –Esperó una respuesta de su reflejo que sabía no obtendría.

* * *

-Buenos días, Lincoln. –Albert se metió una tostada repleta de jalea de frambuesa en la boca y se la comió de un bocado. –Come un poco de cereal y algo de jugo de naranja, se cómo te pones este día del mes.

Lincoln sonrió con cansancio y se sentó frente a su querido abuelo en la mesa. Había pasado un año desde que su abuelo se había hecho cargo de él. Albert había utilizado gran parte de su jubilación e indemnización para pagar un departamento en un lugar agradable en el centro de la ciudad. Hubiera sido un verdadero hogar de no ser por la orden de la corte que obligaba a Lincoln a identificarse ante los vecinos.

El año se le había hecho largo desde entonces.

Lincoln sintió que tendría que levantarse la capucha para salir eternamente desde el primer día en su nueva vida.

Su único consuelo era su abuelo Albert. Su abuelo era el único que no lo miraba de la misma forma que lo hacían los demás. Albert aún era capaz de sonreírle y hablarle con normalidad, algo que muchas personas habían dejado de hacer hace mucho tiempo. Posiblemente ni sus padres podrían hablarle como solían hablarle a aquel chico de catorce años que siempre creyeron conocer.

Ahora tenía diecisiete de todas formas.

-Gracias abuelo. –Se sentó frente a Albert, y sintió como todo el peso acumulado sobre sus hombros volvía a presionarlo aún más duro que aquella mañana. Apenas pudo ver su cereal de copos azucarados sin sentir las mismas náuseas y deseos de meterse a la cama.

¿Por qué no rendirse y faltar este mes? En el mejor de los casos le darían n aviso y una reunión en menos de veinticuatro horas, tal vez ni siquiera lo noten y no tendría que hacer absolutamente nada hasta presentarse en la corte y alguien se dignara a revisar su caso. Aunque dudó que el viejo de pops estuviera muy de acuerdo en que se metiera en problemas con la ley. También podría hacer de vago por las calles, pero no soportaría las constantes miradas de los vecinos, y aunque se alejara del lugar, la paranoia se encargaría de que sintiera los ojos del mundo como un rayo láser sobre su nuca.

-¿Qué tal si esta tarde vamos a comer unas buenas hamburguesas luego nos vamos a divertir en el arcade, Lincoln? –Albert sonrió mientras colocaba más jalea sobre una tostada recién hecha. –¿Deseoso de un poco de venganza contra el abuelo? Te dije que la edad no me impediría darte una buena batalla en guerreros del baile. –Aquella risa era la misma que cada mes dejaba salir: totalmente forzada, pero la mantenía por él.

¿Se merecía algo como esto?

Lincoln se había encontrado dudando sobre muchas cosas desde que salió del reformatorio. Al principio creyó que podría con esta nueva vida, quizás incluso se merecía algo de ella, pero no esperó romperse en menos de un año. Pero le dijeron que así sería cuando saliera: tu visión del mundo depende de la visón que el mundo tiene de ti. Le había parecido una tontería hasta el día en que tuvo que tocar la puerta de sus vecinos.

-No sé si podré soportar esto durante más tiempo, pops. –Un año era lo máximo que pudo aguantar con nada más que el apoyo del abuelo. –¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto? Yo no hice… –Decir que no hizo nada sería una mentira, y ambos lo sabían. –Yo no quería esto.

Albert suspiró. Habían pasado por lo mismo el mes anterior. Lincoln sabía que si lo repetía este mes entonces haría lo mismo cada mes desde ahora: lloriquear en el hombro de su abuelo mientras le ruega a Dios que todo se acabe. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto? Maldición. Es como si él hubiera sido el único culpable… Y quizás lo fue. Decir la verdad sólo serviría para que lo consideraran un enfermo aún más grande. ¿Quién le creería?

Miró fijamente a su abuelo y se preguntó si él realmente le creería, o sólo lo dijo por cortesía.

-Lincoln, te entiendo –Mentira, él jamás podría entenderlo. No estaba en sus zapatos. –, y me gustaría que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes, pero… Mira, tienes que mantenerte fuerte hasta que todo ese asunto se aclare. –Después de tanto tiempo era imposible que todo se aclarara y pasara como algo más. –Una vez que se den cuenta que no tienes nada malo ya no tendrás que seguir yendo a ese nido de enfermos –¿Cuántas de ellas podrían haber estado en su misma situación? –… y podrás regresar a casa.

-¿Siquiera me quieren en casa? –Lo dijo con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesaria. –Sí, seguramente Lynn me estará esperando con los brazos abiertos y una buena llave inglesa lista para salirse de las normas de la lucha libre, –Se tocó las costillas y reprimió una mueca de dolor. –o tal vez Luna tenga más que decirme. –Se rio sin ningún tipo de humor. –Nadie me está esperando allí, abuelo.

Albert lo miró con tristeza. Eran los únicos ojos que parecían tener aquel día del mes, y Lincoln los encontraba más dolorosos que cualquiera de los ojos que el mundo pudiera arrojarle en las calles.

-No importa… Sólo déjalo, pops. No tengo hambre. –Dejó el cereal sin tocar. –…¿Seguro que quieres recibir una paliza en la pista? Un mes es como un año para los viejos, podrías romperte la cadera.

-¡Ja! A este viejo le sobran fuerzas para humillar a su nieto.

No quería echarle todas sus frustraciones a alguien que lo había aceptado y recibido con los brazos abiertos. Las cosas debían estar siendo igual de duras para Albert. Las primeras semanas se despertaban para encontrar grafitis sobre la puerta del departamento y algunos letreros con mensajes tan obscenos que le producía un terrible vacío en el estómago recordar para quien estaban dirigidas aquellas palabras.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto mientras platicaba con su abuelo de las cosas triviales de cualquier adolescente, como las chicas. Lincoln no creyó que pudiera tener una relación normal lo que le quedara de vida, pero era agradable fingir un poco de normalidad por las mañanas para variar.

-…Es tiempo de salir.

-Es por sólo por un tiempo, Lincoln. –Albert le recordó.

La vejes comenzó a hacerse visible en Albert. Sin importar como actuara seguía siendo un hombre en la tercera edad, alguien que ya había tenido una crisis de ataque cardiaco hace un año y se mantenía alejado del calor de una gran familia sólo por él. Lincoln a veces sentía que le había arrebatado a su amado hija, su querido yerno y sus adoradas nietas. Todo para hacerse cargo de él.

Quizás las cosas serían más fáciles para todos si simplemente desapareciera.

* * *

Fuera de la puerta del departamento había una placa con el número B23, y algunas notas de odio echas con pintura roja. No eran tantas como al principio, las personas ya habían comenzado a perder el interés hace tiempo y ahora sólo lo hacían cuando tenían tiempo libre y nada más que hacer. Se había acostumbrado un poco a ellas, pero seguían siendo un poco dolorosas de ver.

La recepcionista ni siquiera le dio una mirada mientras salía por la puerta. El sentimiento que tuvo al momento de salir por la puerta y sentir los rayos el sol de la mañana lo hizo temblar. Su paso se aceleró sin darse cuenta de nada y bajó la mirada levemente hacia el piso.

Podía imaginar a las personas a su alrededor mirándolo para luego desviar los ojos con molestia o simplemente ignorándolo mientras pensaban en lo lindo que sería el no tener que verlo nunca jamás. O tal vez algún otro grupo de inadaptados ya estuviera reuniendo otro grupo para darle una paliza. El primer mes recibió una buena paliza de parte de algunos chicos, llegó a creer que volverían a romper sus costillas y puede que alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Al menos alguien había tenido la consideración de llamar a la policía, pero eso posiblemente se debió a que no sabían a quién estaban golpeando.

Esos tipos debieron quedar como héroes aquel día.

-¡Degenerado! –Alguien le gritó desde la otra calle. Lincoln no volteó la vista mientras trataba de ignorarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo esto? Desde joven había tenido que soportar un millar de cosas que volverían loco a cualquiera, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto ahora que era adolescente? Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de sus años rebeldes como lo haría cualquier otro chico normal. No podía escapar de casa para asistir a fiestas, o pelear por sus padres por algún estilo de peinado, tampoco recurrir a sus hermanas mayores cuando tenga que tener una cita con una linda chica y esté inseguro de que hacer. Aunque eso último posiblemente no era algo típico de los adolescentes.

Su edad rebelde se estaba desvaneciendo y la había pasado oculto tras cuatro paredes.

Lo primero que vio cuando llegó al edificio municipal fue a algunas personas con carteles mientras comenzaban a gritarle a un hombre que ya conocía de rostro. Este mes no eran muchas: sólo cinco o seis, algunas asistiendo por pura obligación y esperando el momento de irse a casa a aprovechar una mañana de domingo.

La mujer del frente lo vio acercarse y comenzó a gritarle las mismas tonterías de siempre. ¿Él no era uno de esos menores a los que tanto quería proteger? Vamos, todavía tenía diecisiete. Que saque la cuenta, tenía unos catorce cuando todo eso pasó y lo viene a criticar con todas sus tonterías sacadas de páginas de Internet y foros públicos. Lincoln había visto algunas de esas referencias dar vueltas por la web, y muchas de ellas realmente no tenían sentido, sólo sonaban bonitas y eran algo pegajosas.

Pero la idea estaba ahí, y era lo único que importaba. Que las personas le dieran el significado que quisieran a esas palabras mientras la idea continuara esparciéndose como un virus por toda la ciudad, y quizás algún día por todo el mundo y las personas como el sean tan apedreadas como aquella mujer le grita sin parar.

Muchos de los hechos históricos que dicta mientras pasa por la puerta del municipio son históricamente incorrectos, pero Lincoln no quiere meterse en una batalla de opiniones o intelecto precisamente con una mujer así, eso sólo le daría otra excusa para continuar con el trabajo que realizaba casi insanamente cada mes.

-¡Lárguense de nuestra ciudad, monstruos!

Monstruo. Lincoln sintió nuevamente la rabia acompañada de la tristeza al momento de escuchar esas palabras. Su madre misma le había dicho que era un monstruo la última vez que pudo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella, y Lynn se lo repitió bastante mientras lo golpeaba en su propia habitación.

Odiaba esa palabra. Ya ni siquiera podía ver películas de horror sin que esa simple frase se la echara totalmente a perder y tuviera que apagar la Tv sólo para hundirse en las sabanas y tratar de dejar la mente en blanco para poder dormir un poco.

-Vamos, Lincoln. Sólo termina con esto.

Una vez que terminara el día podía volver a ignorar todo lo referente al pasado y concentrarse en el presente. Sólo dejar le las palabras y miradas de la gente se resbalaran de su cuerpo y estudiar lo que le resta del año para entrar a una universidad algo decente y que no se preocupara mucho por su registro.

Escuchó el eco de sus pisadas mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del municipio, siempre estaba algo deshabitado los domingos, llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la razón de que las reuniones se llevaran a cabo precisamente en esos días. Se metió por una puerta azul que daba a unas escaleras de piedra y comenzó a bajar.

Al final de las escaleras había una pequeña puerta de madera con una placa, la ignoró y se metió.

-Buenos días, Lincoln. Te estábamos esperando, toma asiento. –La mujer frente a él señaló una silla vacía. Otra de las sillas que conformaban el enorme círculo de personas. –William estaba a punto de contarnos como estuvo su mes, ¿Quieres ser el siguiente? –Lo sería aunque no quisiera, siempre permitían a los menores ser los primeros.

No dijo mucho y se colocó junto a dos chicos de una edad similar a la suya y que parecían casi igual de incomodos que él.

Trató de poner atención al relato de un hombre ya entrado en sus treinta y de como por fin consiguió un empleo estable en una pescadería, pero le era un poco difícil al ser consciente del tipo de personas que lo rodeaban, un poco hipócrita, pero le gustaba pensar que era diferente a ellos. Tenía que serlo.

El relato llegó a su punto culminante cuando William confesó haber tenido pensamientos que no debería tener y recaer en las redes clandestinas utilizando el ordenador de su madre. Lincoln estuvo a punto de interrumpir y decirle que al menos él tenía una madre dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad, que si se atrevía a recaer le metería el ordenador tan profundo en el culo que se le quitarían todos los deseos.

-…Pero entonces recordé lo que hablamos aquí el mes pasado –William respiró hondo. –, acerca de dejar los malos pensamientos fluir como en un lago. –Siguió respirando hondo y soltando el aire por la boca. –Me imaginé a mí mismo como si fuera un lago y lo dejé todo correr hasta que el deseo se desvaneció de mí. Incluso atendí a la pequeña como a otro cliente normal, y lo era, era un cliente como cualquier otro.

Todos en el círculo aplaudieron al momento de entender que era el final del relato. Lincoln se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo incluso si todo le parecía una gran tontería. El modo en que describió sus deseos como si fuera la víctima de una terrible trampa cósmica le trajo nuevos deseos de salir de aquel grupo y ocultarse debajo de la cama.

-Veamos… –Aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Ester miró su libreta como si realmente la necesitara para saber de quién era el turno. –Lincoln, ¿Por qué no compartes tu mes con el resto del grupo? –La sonrisa falsa que Ester le lanzó realmente no engañaba a nadie, pero todos preferían fingir que era real. –Estoy segura de que tomaste los concejos de todos y lograste hacer algo productivo en tu tiempo libre. –No lo había hecho.

-No hay mucho que contar –Murmuró. –, la misma mierda de siempre.

-Lincoln, controla un poco tu lenguaje. –Ester lo reprendió del mismo modo que lo hubiera hechos su madre, eso le desagradó. –¿Por qué no comienzas desde el principio? Tal vez lograste más de lo que tú mismo pudiste darte cuenta. –Miró la libreta sobre sus piernas cruzadas un momento. –¿Has logrado recuperar el contacto con tus padres?

-No. –Fue una respuesta seca y no iba a profundizarla.

-Bien. –Ester no lo intentó. La mujer de tez oscura, negros cabellos y ojos azules le sonrió dispuesta a continuar con sus preguntas. –¿Qué hay de tus estudios? ¿Encontraste alguna universidad dispuesta a dejarte tomar el examen? Te recuerdo que soy amiga de un maestro en una universidad pública al oeste de aquí, podría lograr que te tomen una prueba.

-No gracias, y no, todavía no logro encontrar una universidad que sea de mi agrado. –O que lo aceptara.

Ester esperó un segundo antes de mirar su reloj de muñeca y continuó. –¿Qué tal si comienzas relatando lo que has estado haciendo desde las últimas dos semanas? –Era una señal de que el tiempo para todos podría ser insuficiente hoy, por lo que quería acelerar las cosas.

Lincoln suspiró y miró a todos a su alrededor. Lo que más le incomodaba en esas reuniones era que los ojos de todos esos degenerados eran mejores que los ojos de cualquier persona por la calle. El sentimiento que producía estar rodeado de personas que no lo juzgaban era todo lo que anhelaba, pero no lo estaba recibiendo de las personas indicadas.

Sólo de un grupo monstruos.

¿Eso realmente lo volvía un monstruo? ¿Tenía que ser un monstro porque las personas lo veían así? No, tenía que ser un monstruo por lo que había hecho y posiblemente se lo merecía. Cualquier pensamiento que le indicara lo contrario no sería más que la desesperación fruto de las semillas que el mismo sembró.

-Yo…

-Lincoln, por favor. –Ester lo interrumpió. –Sé que odias este momento, pero es tienes que repetirte porque estás aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Por supuesto que odiaba ese momento, y estaba seguro de que aquella mujer disfrutaba cada vez que se lo recordaba. La perra sólo quería escucharlo decirlo, es por eso que dirigía estas sesiones, ¿Para qué más aceptaría estar rodeada de personas así si no era por eso? La irritación volvió con Lincoln al momento de pensarlo.

No quería volver a hacerlo. Tal vez ese era el momento en que por fin se revelaría y se negara a responder pese a que todo el grupo le diera fuerzas para hacerlo, hasta el punto en que por fin agotara la paciencia de alguien y estallara una pelea que descontrolaría a la mayoría de los tipos del lugar y muchos de ellos la utilizarían como una excusa de recaída.

No quería arriesgarse a tener más de lo mismo sobre su conciencia, así que respiró profundamente y se preparó para responder. Se relamió los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba sus hombros sobre las piernas. Eran palabras simples y que terminarían en un instante, las había dicho muchas veces desde el primer día.

Y seguían siendo igual de difíciles de decir que siempre.

¿Eso era lo que era realmente? ¿Podía considerarse a si mismo como uno de ellos? Lo cierto es que nadie sabía realmente lo que pasó, y aunque lo supieran no le creerían. ¿Cuántas personas así habían utilizado la misma excusa? Sólo le dirían algo como "eso ya está gastado, chico", y lo arrastrarían a más sesiones de lo mismo.

-Lincoln, estamos esperando. –Ester miró disimuladamente su reloj.

-Mi nombre… Mi nombre es Lincoln Marie Loud –Esa era la parte fácil, era hora de lo realmente complicado. –Y soy un agresor sexual.

* * *

 **NA: Un proyecto pequeño para alejarme del horror y adentrarme un poco en el drama.**

 **Antes de criticarme les aviso que este proyecto no será muy grande. También los pongo sobre aviso al decirles que terminé el capítulo 4 de "Consulta", es sólo que no estoy muy convencido por lo que esperaré un poco antes de subirlo (pero una vez que lo haga posiblemente continúe con los otros capítulos hasta terminarlo).**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Entrevista**

 **…**

-Señor Loud –el director miró de reojo los papeles una última vez mientras se dirigía a Lincoln –. Veo que tienes buenas… referencias, terminó primero en su último curso –. En la juvenil. Pero eso último no lo mencionó. Se mantenía viendo a Lincoln detrás de sus gafas. Movió un poco su bigote y dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio.

A Lincoln no le gustaba el sentimiento de opresión que había desarrollado de esas pequeñas entrevistas. Cada universidad en la que quería entrar le pedía lo mismo, una reunión en privado para discutir sus antecedentes, y siempre terminaba del mismo modo. Ni uno solo de ellos había tratado realmente de escucharlo, no importa la sonrisa con la que había entrado o el optimismo que había demostrado al principio.

Nunca funciona.

Al final era inútil seguir intentado mantener una sonrisa que nadie realmente se toma bien, especialmente si viene de un posible agresor sexual. A las universidades no les gustaba tener a ese tipo de gente dando vueltas por sus pasillos, sería mala publicidad si resultan ser reincidentes. Lincoln no pudo evitar pensar con qué tipo de excusas saldrían esta vez.

-Conducta ejemplar… Trabajos a tiempo… Aunque tomando en cuenta el establecimiento, no debió ser demasiado difícil –. Se sorprendería, quizás no fuera lo mismo que una escuela privada, pero estaban al nivel de una escuela común. Y Lincoln creyó que tendrían que darle doble crédito por todo lo que había tenido que soportar solo para terminar un trabajo, ni siquiera podía tener un segundo tranquilo dentro de la biblioteca.

Por lo menos no había dicho nada que reviviera el sentimiento de golpear a los últimos maestros que lo entrevistaron. La mirada pedante, el claro desagrado, la sonrisa amable mientras parecían tratar de sacarle más información sobre su supuesto "crimen". Juraría que uno de ellos estaba más interesado en los detalles de lo que hizo y como lo hizo que en revisar sus papeles, y quizás hubiera podido entrar a aquella universidad si no le hubiera pedido que dejara de actuar como un jodido pederasta.

-Dime… Lincoln –miró de reojo el nombre sobre la forma de inscripción –. ¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras? –¿Cuántas veces había escuchado la misma pregunta? –. Tu situación es… especial. No voy a negar tus referencias, son excelentes y la recomendación te refleja como un chico calmado y responsable –. Pero todavía era un agresor sexual, y en la universidad había demasiadas faldas cortas.

-Solo dígalo, no me tomarán –Lincoln se recostó en la silla. –Estoy acostumbrado tanto a las cartas de rechazo como a las entrevistas personales, dudo que pueda decir algo que no e escuchado antes.

-No he dicho eso… No pongas palabras en mi boca –su actitud se hizo un poco más agresiva. ¿Cuándo había ganado la habilidad de fastidiar a las personas? Quizás cuando comenzó a afeitarse. Se podía perdonar a un niño descortés, pero no a un adulto descortés –. No estás libre de incidentes violentos, Lincoln –arrastró una página de su inscripción hacia él.

Lincoln tomó la hoja entre sus manos y chasqueó la lengua –. Fue en defensa propia, está descrito al final de la hoja y está firmado por el alcaide y la psicóloga de la penitenciaría –. Dejó la hoja nuevamente sobre la mesa. –En el tiempo en que estuve encerrado jamás me metí en una pelea que no estuviera obligado a pelear.

-Aquí dice que golpeaste a otro interno con la charola en la cafetería –señaló otro punto.

-También dice que fue provocado –el tipo no dejaba de susurrar en su oído como lo había hecho: "¿Fue algo planeado o espontaneo? Tuvo que ser espontaneo para que te atraparan tan fácil, ¿Oh no pudiste convencerla para que no hablara? Siempre hablan a final". Había llegado a su límite cuando llegó a sus últimas preguntas.

Lo bueno es que se hizo respetar un poco más por los nuevos.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no le romperás una silla alguno de nuestros alumnos por cualquier provocación? –le preguntó de forma natural y despreocupada –. Imagínate que alguien quiere meterse contigo por tus antecedentes, tu color de cabello o tu forma de caminar, eso no interesa. ¿Qué harías?

Nada. Era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo. Hizo absolutamente nada sus primeros meses dentro de la juvenil. Y eso sólo lo había vuelto peor. Su reputación y apariencia pasiva no se la habían dejado fácil los primeros años.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en la universidad como otro tipo de cárcel, sabía que sería diferente. Todo era diferente detrás de las rejas. Lo único igual parecían ser las personas, sólo que ellas no ellas no ocultaban navajas caceras dentro de sus pantalones. Peor, podrían tener armas de fuego.

-No voy a ponerme violento –Lincoln trató de buscar las palabras indicadas–. No creo que actúe muy diferente a como actúan otras personas en mi posición. Si la universidad es un lugar tan serio como lo dice, dudo que tenga que preocuparme mucho sobre recibir abusos, y de ser así, posiblemente lo reporte. La universidad es un lugar serio, ¿Verdad?

El hombre detrás del escritorio asintió con la cabeza y volvió a levantar los papeles. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Era algo como Jeffrey… No. Jefferson.

-Veamos –Jefferson murmuró. Lincoln no pudo evitar notar algunas canas en las raíces de su cabello corto, parecía haber usado demasiado gel para peinarlo hacia atrás –. Curioso. Tus estudios psicológicos no encontraron nada malo –suspiró y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa –. Mira, ¿Qué tal si dejamos todo esto aún lado? Creo que es bastante claro lo que quiero preguntarte y seguramente lo habrás escuchado demasiadas veces para no estar listo para la pregunta.

Por fin parecía ir al punto.

-Lincoln, aquí dice que agrediste a la niña reiteradas veces –pura mierda. Le costó no decirlo en voz alta –. ¿Tengo que preocuparme de que manches la reputación de la universidad? No estamos libres de nuestros pequeños escándalos, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas de agresiones sexuales. ¿Fueron tus hormonas mal dirigidas o qué? ¡No mientas! –lo señaló con el dedo índice.

-No –trató de recordar el nombre otra vez –, Señor Jefferson. No voy a atacar a nadie. Yo… -sólo dilo. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirlo? – Era un adolescente estúpido. Rodeado de chicas y a la vez no sabía reaccionar con las chicas. Tenía catorce y tomé una mala decisión. Me costó a mi familia, mis amigos y mi vida. No volveré a cometer el mismo error –. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. No era más que un canal de mierda que se estaba desbordando. Una maldita respuesta practicada frente al espejo que ni siquiera pudo decir correctamente. ¿Pero no era lo que querían escuchar? Decir otra cosa sería darse un chapuzón en ese mismo canal –. Estoy tratando de reconstruir un poco mi vida señor Jefferson, solo quiero una oportunidad.

Sentía que estaba masticando basura. Los psicólogos en la juvenil habían puesto esas palabras dentro de su boca. Y Lincoln había tenido que tragárselas sólo para tener la oportunidad de una apelación. Aceptar tu crimen y él mundo te dará una oportunidad para volver a empezar desde cero.

Jefferson resopló.

-Realmente no había pensado en aceptarte en esta universidad –el cuerpo de Lincoln pareció hundirse más sobre la silla. No iba a llorar. No como la primera vez, era algo que ya estaba esperando –. Tengo que tomar estas entrevistas con todos los chicos en tu situación y la mayoría de ellos no dejan una buena impresión. El último golpeó la mesa y dijo algo como "Usted puede hacerse el loco detrás de la mesa con su traje y corbata, pero si se hace el loco conmigo verá que estoy más loco". Fue necesario llamar a seguridad para que se lo llevaran –el mundo estaba repleto de gente extraña. Le recordó a otro interno que creyó que podría hacer algo similar para unirse a un grupo.

-No me tomarán, ¿Cierto?

-Dije que dejaras de poner palabras en mi boca –ordenó las hojas sobre la mesa y las guardó en su escritorio –. Mira, te dejaré entrar –Lincoln se olvidó de como respirar –, pero estarás abajo observación. No compartiremos tus… antecedentes con los estudiantes, pero los maestros están obligados a saber a quién están enseñando. ¿Entiendes eso?

Lincoln había olvidado como hablar. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras su cerebro recordaba vagamente como formar una palabra.

-El resto depende de ti –juntó ambas manos frente a él y miró a Lincoln fijamente a los ojos –. No quiero verte entrando a una patrulla frente a las puertas de la Universidad, Lincoln.

-N-No lo hará –Lincoln tuvo que contener su emoción –. En serio, no se arrepentirá –. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro. Su primer rechazo había terminado en lágrimas, el segundo no había sido muy diferente. En el tercero se había convencido de que tendría que concentrarse en conseguir un empleo en una fábrica de cajas. Pero ahora, ahora tendría algo bueno que decirle a su abuelo cuando regresara al departamento.

-Espero que no sea así, señor Loud. ¿Ya ha decidido qué carrera seguirá?

-Me gustaría estudiar derecho –. Mientras estuvo encerrado, había aprendido mucho sobre derecho, especialmente los derechos de menores.

-Derecho, necesitarás muchos créditos si esperas graduarte. Y no creas que la tendrás fácil para ejercer cuando salgas. Es más difícil obtener un buen empleo que entrar en la universidad cuando tienes antecedentes –. No importa si eras un mocoso de catorce años. Lincoln estaba seguro de que hubiera dicho eso de haber podido -. Te enviaremos el horario y tendrás que pagar un precio anual. No será muy caro, tampoco somos una universidad de elite.

Aun así, Lincoln estaba seguro de que le vendría bien poder conseguir un empleo. No le gustaba depender tanto del dinero de su abuelo. Hasta ahora lo había estado pagando todo con su fondo de ahorros y su jubilación.

-Le enviaremos el reto de la información por correo, hasta entonces puede retirarse señor Loud. Tendrá mucho en lo que prepararse –señaló la puerta.

-No le agrado, ¿Verdad? –Lincoln sentía que había hecho la pregunta equivocada. Ya había sido aceptado, y ahora corría el riesgo de ser expulsado el mismo día.

Jefferson guardó silencio y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de responder –. Yo solía ser maestro de química en una escuela pública, de eso hace unos treinta años –comenzó su historia sin responder la pregunta de Lincoln –. Me gustaba lo que hacía, no importa cuántas veces tuviera que repetir el mismo truco con los globos y el helio para los niños. Era divertido verlos reír y ver como el globo se elevaba antes de hacerlo explotar con una vela –. Se recostó sobre su propia silla, a diferencia de la de Lincoln esta parecía mucho más cómoda y forrada con cuero negro –. A veces, cuando mesclaba los distintos químicos me gustaba decir incoherencias como si fueran conjuros, una vez hasta me puse un sobrero de mago –se rio un poco –. Los niños tienden a aprender mejor las cosas cuando se divierten.

¿Iba a alguna parte? Lincoln sentía que estaba pisando un terreno prohibido. No quería arriesgarse a decirle nada.

-Entonces… -Jefferson guardó silencio y miró a Lincoln como si lo viera por primera vez, entonces negó con la cabeza y volvió a tomar una postura más rígida –. Disculpa, me perdí un poco en el pasado. No me desagrada Señor Loud, pero tampoco me agrada en particular. Nunca me dejo llevar por las primeras impresiones, tampoco me formo una idea de una persona sin siquiera conocerla. Pese a lo que crea mi mente no es tan cerrada. Dejemos mi opinión para el tiempo, ¿Está de acuerdo, Señor Loud?

Lincoln estuvo de acuerdo. Lo que sea para salir de allí inmediatamente. No iba a engañarse. Tuvo el impulso de saltar sobre la mesa y abrazar a Jefferson en cuanto lo aceptó, pero como dijo, ya no era un niño.

-Me retiró, nuevamente gracias por la oportunidad –Lincoln volvió a agradecerle mientras salía por la puerta.

Jefferson no le respondió.

* * *

Lincoln se mantuvo tranquilo mientras salía de las inmediaciones de la universidad. No es encontraba rodeada por un enorme campus como siempre se había imaginado. Ocupaba toda una cuadra en medio de la ciudad, tampoco era un lugar de estadía mientras estudiaras en ella. Lincoln tendría que tomar el autobús durante dos horas de ida y vuelta para tomar sus clases.

Su cuerpo no dejó de temblar mientras se alejaba hacia la parada del autobús.

-¡Sí! –finalmente explotó con un grito y saltó en medio de la calle. Algunas personas se distrajeron al verlo, una mujer incluso rió un poco, pero nadie le prestó mucha atención al chico de cabello blanco con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Había sido aceptado. No podía esperar para decirle a su abuelo sobre esto. Se sentiría muy feliz, incluso podrían festejarlo con una pizza. Tuvo el impulso de llamarlo por celular, pero quería esperar para darle la noticia. ¿Debería actuar decaído? ¿Cómo si le hubieran dicho que no al instante? No, eso sería demasiado cruel. Habían pasado de universidad en universidad, incluso fuera de la ciudad, y todo lo que había recibido eran puros rechazos cuya cortesía trataba de ocultar que no querían a un agresor sexual.

Entraría directamente a casa y le diría que lo aceptaron.

Los profesores sabrían sobre él, no podía estar seguro de que ninguna hablara. Siempre hablan. Los rumores siempre llegan, ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Negarlo? No importa. Todo podía esperar. Por ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por la pizza, y algo de helado de felicitaciones. Cuando regresara sería un estudiante universitario.

* * *

El viaje en autobús fue más largo de lo que a Lincoln le había parecido la primera vez. Había estado todo el viaje impaciente por poder darle la noticia a su abuelo. Por fin podría darle algo que no fueran problemas con el vecindario.

El recorrido por su nuevo barrio no le pareció tan pesado como antes, incluso olvidó levantar su capucha mientras y las miradas ya no parecían juzgarlo. ¿Siempre había sido así o solo le daba esa impresión? Quizás había sido demasiado paranoico. Entonces una mujer acercando a su hijo a su cintura mientras le daba una mirada de asco le recordó precisamente donde estaba.

Lincoln resopló mientras trataba de no mirar a aquella mujer. Si no recordaba mal era una vecina de su bloque de apartamentos, recordó esa mirada de asco cuando le informó que era un agresor sexual y el modo en que lo había amenazado. Posiblemente ya había presentado varias quejas con la administradora pidiendo que los echaran a la calle.

Y no sería la única.

Levantó su capucha ocultado su cabeza del resto del mundo. Últimamente se sentía más cómodo en lugares cerrados, lo hacía sentir más seguro. Era su propio espacio personal y sin nadie que lo fastidiara. Por otro lado, tendría que relacionarse con sus profesores y compañeros, esperaba recordar como socializar correctamente con otros seres humanos cuando llegara el momento.

Pudo llegar al edificio de apartamentos sin ningún problema. La habitación que compartía con su abuelo se encontraba en el segundo piso junto al de la mujer y otros dos inquilinos, no había tenido mucha relación con ellos los últimos meses aparte de verlos por coincidencia cuando salían.

Se sintió mucho mejor cuando estuvo dentro del departamento. Todavía no había terminado de acostumbrarse al nuevo lugar, pero seguía siendo mejor un pequeño cajón con vista al patio de ejercicios.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Estás en casa? Tengo buenas noticias –Lincoln caminó hacia la cocina, esperando ver a Albert tomando un café o comiendo algo –. ¿Abuelo? ¿Estás en casa?

Albert no estaba en la cocina, pero Lincoln pudo escuchar su voz cuando llegó a la sala.

-…sí, ya llegó. ¿Segura que no quieres hablar con él? –su voz casi parecía un susurro pero seguía siendo lo bastante fuerte para que Lincoln pudiera escucharlo –…sí… tendrían que… Bien, no hace falta que grites cariño.

Escuchó como su abuelo suspiraba, su voz se notaba cansada.

-Tengo que colgar, te amo cariño –esperó unos segundos a la respuesta y finalmente colgó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que Lincoln entraba a la sala.

Lincoln había esperado un poco antes de entrar, la conversación con Albert no le había gustado. Dudaba que su abuelo hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para encontrar novia, y de ser así no creyó que quisiera presumirla por teléfono.

-Bienvenido a casa Lincoln –le sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre que llegaba a casa luego de un rechazo. Posiblemente encontraría algo de carne de "lo intentaste" en la nevera –. ¿Cómo fue la entrevista?

-…Bien –su voz sonaba un poco seca. Lincoln tosió obre su puño para aclarar la garganta y volvió a intentarlo –. ¡Me aceptaron, abuelo! Seré estudiante universitario de derecho, ¿No es genial? –su garganta le dolió un poco cuando forzó aquel pequeño grito. Los rastros de conversación que atrapó de Albert no le habían gustado, no había muchas personas a las que se refiriera de esa forma… A menos que sean de la familia.

El rostro de Albert se iluminó por un momento y saltó en el lugar antes de correr hacia Lincoln y atraparlo en un abrazo. Sus brazos seguían siendo grandes y fuertes, Lincoln estaba casi seguro de que sería su espalda la que terminaría por romperse si Albert seguía levantándolo en el aire cada vez que lo abrazaba.

-S-sí… yo también estoy feliz… -Le costó decir palabras hasta que Albert lo soltó y casi cayó de rodillas –. ¿Con quién hablabas abuelo? Parecía una charla animada –intentó ocultar su curiosidad.

Albert agitó la mano –. Sólo ordenaba una pizza, pero querían venderme una oferta de aceitunas y pasas, ¿Puedes creer que ahora le pongan pasas a la pizza? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Pizza de frutas con helado de vainilla en cada rebanada? Que se vayan al diablo, nada de eso entrará en mi estómago –la mentira dolió, pero Lincoln no quería pensar en eso. No ahora que había sido admitido en la universidad.

-Pues será mejor que reconsideres la pizza, porque soy universitario. Tendré que pagar una comisión y estaré en periodo de prueba el primer año, pero mientras no provoque una pelea de destornilladores en medio del pasillo o parque mi territorio en los baños estaré bien –no sabía con cuanto material tendría que ponerse al día, pero estaba seguro de que se lo notificarían cuando llegara el resto de los papeles por correo –. Ahora solo tengo que conseguir un empleo que me soporte y mi vida volverá a empezar.

Albert pasó su enorme brazo detrás de su cabeza y lo arrastró hacia la cocina. La diferencia en altura se hacía calara cuando estaban juntos, Lincoln se agachó un poco y lo siguió.

No hizo más preguntas sobre la llamada telefónica.

* * *

 **NA: corto, pero aún sigo preparando el terreno.**

 **PS: sigo siendo malo para los títulos.**


End file.
